Mean Princesses
by kairihatake
Summary: Here is a crossover of Disney characters, mostly princesses and other characters from their stories and Mean Girls. If you know Mean girls it has some suggestive content suitable for teens, but not very young children. I hope you enjoy. I'm not very good at the summaries, but I hope this does a good job.
1. Trailer

_Here is the trailer to my crossover. It gives a short introduction to which characters will be playing what, as well as a nice little preview. I hope you enjoy, and I will be adding chapters every Wednesday and Sundays. Reviews are welcome, as are follows. Thank you everyone._

Mean Girls Trailer

Naveene: We have a new student with us today. She just moved here from Africa.

Belle: Welcome!

Tiana: I'm from Michigan

Belle: Great

Ariel: I'm 16, and until today, I was homeschooled. Then it was goodbye Africa, and hello high school.

Jasmine: Hi I'm Janice, this is Damien.

John Smith: Watch out! New meat coming through!

Jasmine: This map shows the schools central nervous system, the cafeteria. You've got your cool asians, burnouts, jocks, the greatest people you will ever know, and the worst.

Megara: So, you've never been to a real school before? Shut up. Shut up.

Ariel: I didn't say anything.

Jasmine: The plastics.

Ariel: Who are the plastics?

John Smith: They're teen royalty.

Jasmine: That's Snow white. She's one of the dumbest girls you will ever meet.

Snow: I'm kind of psychic.

Ariel: Really?

Snow: It's like I have ESPN or something.

Jasmine: Briar Rose.

Druizilla: She has two fendi purses and a silver lexus.

Jasmine: And evil takes a human form in Megara. She knows everything about everyone.

John Smith: That's why her hair is so big,

(whispered) it's full of secrets

Briar: We wanna invite you to have lunch with us.

Ariel: Megara seems... sweet.

*car honk heard*

Megara: Get in loser we're going shopping.

Ariel: You're house is really nice.

Megara: I know right?

Ariel: Being with the plastics was like leaving the actual world, and entering girl world.

Briar Rose: Have you seen any guys that you think are cute yet?

Ariel: There's this guy in my calculus class. His name is Hercules.

Briar: *gasps* No!

Snow: No.

Briar: That's Megaras ex-boyfriend. Ex-boyfriends are off-limits. I mean, that's just the rules of feminisim.

*Phone rings*

Megara: Briar told me that you like Hercules. I could talk to him if you want.

Ariel: Really? You would do that?

*Megara is seen with Hercules, getting close to him.*

Megara: You're so hot

*Megara kisses Hercules.*

Ariel: *gasps* Why would she do that?

Jasmine: She's a life ruiner.

Ariel: I knew how this would be settled in the animal world.

*Ariel attacking Megara*

But this was girl world, all the fighting had to be sneaky.

Megara: I wanna lose three pounds.

Ariel: There are these nutrition bars my mom uses to lose weight.

*Megara is trying on a dress*

Snow: It won't close.

Maleficient: You could try Sears.

Eric: Why are you eating a Caltene bar?

Megara: What?

Eric: They make you gain weight like crazy.

Megara: Who does she think she is? I like invented her.

*Megara screams.*

Snow: I'm sorry I laughed at you.

*Snow falls and is caught*

Tiana: I'm sorry I called you fat

*Tiana falls and is caught*

Briar: I'm sorry that people are so jealous of me, but I can't help that I'm popular.

*Briar falls and hits the ground hard*

Belle: Walk it off, walk it off.

Briar: O...okay.

Snow: You know who's looking find tonight? Prince Charming.

Briar: He's your cousin.

Snow: What? He's a good kisser.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cady's Room. Early morning.

There are boxes around an undecorated room. The clock says 6:29 am. Ariel, 16, lies in bed asleep. She is naturally pretty with bright, fire red hair. Her long hair has never been dyed. Her eyebrows have never been plucked. She has a fantastic clock hits 6:30 am and the alarm goes off. Ariel opens her eyes.

Ariel: *groggy* Okay, I'm up.

Ariel closes her eyes for what seems like a second. When she opens them again, the clock says 7:15. Ariel screams and jumps out of bed.

Hallway, a few minutes later.

Ariel rushes out. She's wearing khaki pants, a faded izod, and a kahaki bucket hat. Her mom rushes by her.

Athena: You're gonna be late. Come here. I'll braid your hair.

Ariel's kitchen. A few minutes later.

The kitchen is full of boxes. Ariel (hair french braided) pours two bowls of cat food. Two cats come running. They hiss at each other.

Ariel: Flounder, be nice! Sebastian! Stop it!

While the cats are fighting, a big droopy dog strolls behind them.

Triton: *outside* Come out front Ariel! I wanna get a photo!

Ariel is still fighting with the cats.

Ariel: Stop fighting. There's enough for everybody.

Ariel puts the cats by their bowls, but the dog has eaten all their food.

Ariel: Why don't you fight with him?

The dog is slobbering.

Front of Ariel's house.

Triton and Athena stand out front looking at Ariel.

Triton: That's good. Stay close.

Athena bursts into tears.

Athena: My baby's going to school.

Ariel comforts her mother.

Ariel: *V.O* I guess it's natural for parents to cry on their kid's first day of school. But this usually happens when the kid is five.

Athena has pulled Ariel close and is hugging her.

Ariel: *V.O.* I'm 16, and until today, I was home-schooled. That means my mom was my only teacher and my Dad was the only sub. I know what you're thinking, home-schooled kids are freaks.

The Atlantis Spelling Bee.

A spazzy looking girl with thick glasses is at the mic.

Girl: X! Y! L! O! C! A! R! P! Xylocarp!

Ariel: *V.O.* Or that we're weirdly religious or something.

A yard

A family of six in-bred looking albino kids staring straight into the camera.

Eight year old kid: And on the third day God created the Remington bolt action rifle so that man could fight the dinosaurs. And the homosexuals.

Other kids: Amen.

Ariel: *V.O.* But it's not like that with us.

Smililng family photo of Ariel, her parents, the cats and the dog.

Ariel: *V.O.* My family's totally normal. Except for the fact that both my parents are Research Zoologists and we've spent the last four years in a hut in Namibia.

Pulls back from the photo to reveal that they are completely surrounded by lions, cheetahs, monkeys, snakes, birds, etc.

Africa- Day- One Year Ago.

Gorgeous sweeping footage. "Out of Africa" type music. Ariel sits next to her father who is observing nearby cheetahs.

Ariel: *V.O.* In my life so far, we'd lived in 9 different countries on three continents. But it's not like I didn't have structure growing up. I'd spend all day in the field with my parents.

Triton: *into tape recorder* Two large females and three cubs. The females appear to be searching out their late morning prey. They're focused on soemthing 10 to 20 meters in this direction. Aaand...it's us.

Ariel and Triton run for their jeep.

African House- Evening.

As Athena tests Ariel on her Spanish, Ariel feeds a bottle to a baby monkey.

Ariel: *V.O.* And then at night I'd do schoolwork with my mom.

Ariel: Hablo, hablas, habla, hablamos.

The monkey burps.

African House- Another Evening

Triton is cooking dinner. Ariel hands him her math paper.

Ariel: *V.O.* My favorite subject was always math.

Triton: You're done with this chapter already? Okay, let's start on those, um, inverse functions. Jeez.

Ariel: *V.O.* Cause with math you're either right or wrong. There's no in between. Which is comforting when you live in a crazy place.

An ostrich walks through the room.


	3. Chapter 2

_I apologize for the late submission, work has been a little hectic this week. But here is the next chapter. Hope you like._

Chapter 2

African Plains-Day

Ariel and Triton sit high in a tree.

Ariel: *V.O.* It had always just been the three of us. And I never thought we'd live any other way. Then, it happened.

Athena: I got it! I got it!

Ariel: You really got it?

Athena: We're going home.

Triton climbs down to give Athena a hug and a kiss.

Ariel: *V.O.* My mom's articles about the familial patterns of large cats had earned her a full professorship at Northwestern University.

Ariel is alone in the tree.

So it was goodbye Africa.

Ariel's front yard- First day of school

Ariel and Athena are getting their photo taken by Triton.

Ariel: *V.O.* Hello, Magical Kingdom, Disneyland.

Photo flash.

Streets of Magic Kingdom

Ariel's parents drive her to school in their mud-covered Africa Jeep.

Ariel: *V.O.* Magic Kingdom was a lot like Africa. Except in every single way.

They pull up across the street from Magic Kingdom High School.

Triton: I know you'll make us very proud.

Athena: Are you nervous? It's okay to be nervous. I'm nervous for you. But nervousness is perfectly nervous. Nervous, nervous, nervous, nervous.

Ariel: Okay. I'll see you at home.

Ariel starts across the street. She is almost hit by a big yellow school bus. She jumps back as her mother yelps.

Athena: Aaah!

Ariel: I'm okay. Sorry. I'll be careful.

Ariel crosses the street. Hip hop blares from a car radio. Ariel passes the different groups outside the school. A group of black students are sitting on the grass.

Ariel: Hi.

They just stare at her. Ariel keeps walking. A bunch of jocks are fake fighting. Some people are getting high behind a tree. An overweight girl is eatingn Egg McMuffins in secret in her car. Ariel has nowhere to land.

Homeroom- A few minutes later

Students are filing in. Ariel approaches the teacher to introduce herself.

Ariel: Hi, I don't know if anyone told you about me. I'm a new student. My name is Ariel.

The woman is actually just a very mature looking girl, who gives Ariel a weird look.

Mature girl: Who cares?

The girl walks away. Ariel is embarrased. She hears two people laughing behind her. They are Jasmine, a tan colored girl with long black hair she keeps tied back behind her. She wears a jade green top with a band name and ripped jeans, and her friend John Smith. He has flowing blond hair, blue eyes, and is definitely gay. Ariel goes to take a seat.

Jasmine: You don't want to sit there.

Ariel looks at her.

Jasmine: Cinderella sits there next to her boyfriend.

Cinderella, a very petite girl with her blond hair up in a bun sits down. She immediately leans over and starts making out with the boy next to her who is very handsome and charming. They go at it hard. Ariel watches in horror for a second, then moves to a front row seat.

Jasmine: Don't sit there.

Ariel looks at her.

Jasmine: Do you want to carry attendance sheets to the office every day?

Ariel looks to a third chair.

Jasmine: No.

Ariel stops. Jasmine points to the guy in front of Ariel.

Jasmine: He farts, a lot.

Ariel looks at the guy. He looks like a guy who would fart a lot. She gets up and sits next to Jasmine.

Ariel: Thanks.


	4. Chapter 3

_Hi everyone, thank you for the reviews, I appreciate them greatly, especially those of you who are helping me grow as a writer. I hope not to disappoint. Here is chapter 3, and I will warn, I may be changing the love flare between Remy and Rogue, but I haven't decided if I will keep it that way or not. I forgot to disclaim earlier that I will not only be taking from X-men evolution, but also bits and pieces from other pieces of the various x-men sagas. I promise to be bringing her powers down, as I know there are quite a lot, but it will be a bit further down the line._

Lilly had just been able to calm down, letting the elements die down with her calmness, her hair and eyes turning back to their normal colors. That was when several helicopters touched down on the football field. She stood up, surrounded by the X-men, who had just become surrounded by men with weapons. A very tall, muscular man, carring a few guns stepped forward. He looked like a military general you would see in the movies. He had a ferocious expression on his face, his bald head covered by a black beret. He was dressed in black clothing with what looked to be swat body armor over the top.

"Now, I know you muties stick to each other like glue, but why don't you hand over the girl, and we don't shoot you all dead here," the man said.

The X-men formed a tighter circle around Lilly, protecting her. She was overwhelmed with happiness at them defending her like this. The one with the cards stayed in the circle of X-men, right by her side. He looked at her and winked, making her blush.

"Don't you worry cherie, we won't let dem hurt you," Gambit said. She smiled at him.

"Thank you," Lilly said.

"I see. Well if that's your decision...fire!" the man said. The men raised their guns, aimed at the X-men and fired.

"NO!" Lilly shouted, clenching her eyes shut. She felt a strong heat fill her body, and her hair and eyes turned red again. When she opened her eyes, she saw that there was a flame wall between the humans and the X-men, stopping the bullets before they even passed through the flames. She had protected them, not even trying. That's when she got dizzy, her hair and eyes turned back to normal. Her vision grew blurry, and her hearing started to fade. She felt herself falling, but instead of hitting ground, she felt strong arms catching her. She looked up and met Gambit's eyes. He winked at her and picked her up, princess style.

"I'd say it's time to leave," Logan growled.

"I'd say you're right," Xavier stated. "Storm, can you give us some cover while the fire is still up?"

"Of course," Storm replied. She created a very dense fog, and they all ran to the cars. Lilly passed out and the flames disappeared. They sped towards the mansion, barely getting away from the man and his army, this time. The X-men thought it seemed a little too easy, but for now, they were not going to question it if it meant that they were all safe.

They took Lilly to Hank, so he could make sure her vitals were still okay. He looked her over and everyone checked out fine. Hank deduced that she had just used too much energy when her powers first took form and then again when she created the shield. All she needed was some rest, and she would be up in no time.

Ophelia ran through the doors, looking at Xavier. "Is she okay?!" Ophelia asked quietly, looking at Xavier and then looking over at Lilly. Lilly opened her eyes, still a little weak and looked over at Ophelia.

"Hey there. I'm glad to see you're okay after all," Lilly stated.

"Thanks to you I am," Ophelia stated.

"You two know each other?" Xavier asked.

"Uh huh, you remember that day that I was cornered by the mean people? She was the one who saved my life," Ophelia answered.

"Ah I see. Well then I'm happy you two were able to reunite. May I speak to Lilly alone for now Ophelia, and then I'll let you two visit each other ok?"

"Ok," Ophelia said before leaving the infirmary.

"How are you feeling?" Xavier asked.

"Okay...a little overwhelmed...I can feel so many things in my head, in my bones...it hurts...it's confusing," Lilly said, tearing up.

"I know, but that's what this school is here for, so we can help you, teach you to control your powers and live with them. We will do everything we can to help you."

"Thank you so much Professor Xavier."

"You are very welcome. Now rest up dear, if you're up to it, we'll start your training tomorrow."

"Okay."

Xavier left the room, and Ophelia visited with Lilly for a little while before Lilly decided it was time for her to sleep. She rested for the rest of the day and night, feeling much more refreshed in the morning.

_Thank you all for reading up to this point. I'll be updating again soon. I'm going to try and make it at least every Wednesday, but hopefully at least twice a week. Maybe every Sunday and Wednesday? _


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own either the Disney characters nor the Mean Girls story. This is purely just a fun little crossover I am doing._

_Thank you to my new followers, I am very happy to have you. _

**Chapter 4**

Field behind school- A little later.

*Jasmine is drawing something in a notebook.*

**John**: So you took all these tests and then what?

**Ariel**: They placed me in all 10th grade classes, except for senior Calculus.

**John**: I'm repeating freshman gym.

**Jasmine**: How do you spell your name, R-iel?

**Ariel**: It's Ariel. A-R-I-E-L.

**John**: I am so going to mentor you. What else is important that I can tell you about? The cafeteria is terrible. You're going to want to buy your lunch at the school store. I recommend the white cheddar cheezits. What else? Oh! Spring Fling.

**Jasmine**: Spring Fling is not important.

**John**: It is to me. At the end of every year, the graduating seniors throw a dance called Spring Fling for the underclassmen. Whomsoever is elected Spring Fling King and Queen automatically become head of the Student Activity Committee and since I am an active member of the Student Activity Committee, I would say yeah, it's pretty important to me.

**Jasmine**: John, you've out-gayed yourself.

*John sees a gym class truding out onto the field.*

**John**: In the name of all that is holy. Look at Snow White's gym clothes.

*Snow White has a very vacant expression. Her gym clothes consist of the tiniest shorts ever forged by man, and a bandanna for a shirt.*

**Ariel**: Is that a shirt or a bandage?

**Jasmine**: I don't know Ariel. But I do know that Snow White is one of the dumbest girls you will ever meet. John sat next to her in English last year.

**John**: She asked me how to spell orange.

*Next we see Aurora. She has very expensive clothes.*

**Jasmine**: And see that little one next to her? That's Aurora. She's rich as shit cause her Dad invented the pumpkin carriages.

**John**: She is a little Gucci Hootchie.

Ariel: What's a Gucci Hootchie?

**John**: A girl with $1,000 of designer clothes on a $2 body.

*Jasmine, John and Ariel start walking back toward the school.*

**Ariel**: Why do you hate them?

**Jasmine**: What do you mean?

**Ariel**: You seem to really hate them.

**Jasmine**: Yes. What's your question?

**Ariel**: Did they do something to offend you?

**Jasmine**: They're plastic. There's nothing they do that doesn't offend me.

*Jasmine tears a page out of her notebook.*

**Jasmine**: Here this is for you.

*Ariel looks at the paper. At the top it says "Ariel's map to Magical Kingdom H.S." It is a detailed map of the school saying who belongs where. Preps. Asian nerds. Etc. In one corner it says, "Beware of the Plastics!" Jasmine notices the P.E. teacher has left her bullhorn by the side of the field.*

**Jasmine**: John, on your left.

*John snags the bullhorn as they pass. Right as they get to the door he turns it on.*

**John**: Pumpkin Carriages kill people!

*Aurora looks around. John and Jasmine run into the building. Ariel runs too.*

Calculus class- A little later.

*Belle is the teacher. Ariel looks alert and interested. The guy to her left is completely asleep.*

**Ariel**: *V.O.* It was so weird to be in a real classroom, looking at a real teacher who wasn't my mom. Finally I could focus fully on math excellence.

*The guy in front of Ariel turns to her.*

**Hercules**: Do you have a pencil I could borrow?

**Ariel**: *V.O.* Holy shit.

*Romantic music swells. She hands Hercules her pencil. He smiles and turns back around.*

**Ariel**: *V.O.* I've only had two other crushes in my life. One on my dad's godson who lives in Australia.

Beach

*A hot tan Australian guy on a beach in surf gear.*

**Godson**: Do ya like surfin'?

**Ariel**: *V.O.* And one on Dr. Sanjay Gupta from CNN.

*Sanjay Gupta, reporting from the field. He looks right into the camera.*

**Sanjay**: What's up?

**Ariel**: *V.O.* Give me a break. I lived in Namibia. I didn't get out much.


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Disney characters or the Mean Girls script/movie._

_Happy New Year everyone! If this has some grammatical errors I apologize. I also apologize for the late update. Hectic time of year. I plan to be doing a Disney Princess/ Memoirs of a Geisha mix up/ mash up soon here, but after that I'm not sure which movies to do. If any of you have a movie you want to see me mix and mash please PM me and let me know. Thanks again to my followers, I really appreciate it._

Chapter 5

**Cafeteria- Third period- Lunch**

*Ariel is walking around nervously. She takes a tray and gets in line. Phoebus, a cheesy looking blond haired guy and his friend approach Ariel in line.*

**Phoebus**: Hi, we're doing a survey of new students. Can you answer a few questions?

**Ariel**: Um, okay.

**Phoebus**: Is your cherry popped?

*Ariel smiles politely. She has no idea what this means.*

**Ariel**: What?

Phoebus: Would you like us to assign someone to help you pop your cherry?

**Ariel**: My what?

*A girl intervenes. This is Megara. Perfect looking, fast on her feet, intimidating. The queen of the plastics. She is flanked by Snow and Aurora.*

**Megara**: Is he bothering you? Phoebus, why are you such a skeez?

**Phoebus**: I'm being friendly to a new student. What? I can't talk to a new student?

**Aurora**: You were supposed to call me last night.

**Megara**: Phoebus. You do not come to a party at my house with Aurora and then scam on some innocent girl in front of us two days later. She's not interested. Do you want to have sex with him?

**Ariel**: No, thank you.

**Megara**: Great. It's settled. Bye, Phoebus.

**Phoebus**: Shut up.

**Megara**: Good comeback. You should do standup.

*Phoebus leaves defeated. Aurora mouths the words "call me."*

**Ariel**: Thank you.

**Megara**: You're wel-

*Music plays over the P.A. Whitney Houston's "I'm Every Woman."*

**Megara**: Uh oh. That's me.

*Two big athletic guys sweep in and pick Megara up onto their shoulders. MEgara waves at people as they carry her toward a make-shift stage in the corner of the cafeteria.*

**Naveene**: Everybody, please give a round of applause for last year's Spring Fling Queen. She kicks off her reign today as head of the Student Activities Committee. Miss Megara!

*Applause. Megara, now wearing a tiara, takes center stage and the mic. She's very comfortable. Ariel is in awe.*

**Megara**: Thank you Mr. Naveene. I just want to say that under my rule, the S.A.C. will do more than just sell candy canes and sponsor queer stuff like recycling. I have plans for some sick parties. My mom knows the people that run the Lake Michigan Dinner Cruises, so...yeah. (turns serious) But also it's gonna be about building bridges. And being kind to the less fortunate. Where's that little girl I just met?

*Megara spots Ariel in the crowd.*

**Megara**: Come here.

*Ariel reluctantly goes to the foot of the stage. Megara puts her hand on her shoulder. John and Jasmine watch from the other side of the cafeteria, stunned and horrified.*

**Megara**: This girl is a new student and I'm going to make it my personal responsibility that by the end of the year, she thinks Magical Kingdom High School is totally rad.

*Megara holds the mic up to Ariel.*

**Ariel**: Thanks, Megara.

**Megara**: You're welcome...girl.

**Cafeteria- A few minutes later.**

*Ariel is sitting with Megara and her best friends, Snow and Aurora. These are the plastics.*

**Ariel**: And we only moved her two weeks ago.

*Megara grabs Ariel's arm to look at Ariel's bracelet. It's a string of pearls with a shell in the middle.*

**Megara**: Where did you get that bracelet? I love it.

**Ariel**: On the coasts of Africa.

**Aurora**: It's so fetch.

**Megara**: (disdainful) What is fetch?

**Aurora**: It's, like, slang...from England...

*Megara rolls her eyes.*

**Snow**: So, if you're from Africa, why are you white?

**Aurora**: Oh my God, Snow. You can't just ask people why they're white.

**Megara**: Ariel, could you give us some privacy for, like, one second?

**Ariel**: Sure.

*Ariel makes eye contact with Jasmine and John as the Plastics confer.*

**Megara**: (breaking huddle) Okay, let me just say that we don't do this a lot, so you should know this is, like a huge deal.

**Aurora**: We want to invite you to have lunch with us every day for the rest of the week.

**Ariel**: Oh, okay...

**Aurora**: Great. So we'll see you tomorrow.

**Snow**: On Tuesdays, we wear pink.


	7. Chapter 6

_Hello all, here is chapter six. It's a little more easy going for the most part, so please take a seat, relax and enjoy. _

_Also as a disclaimer, I do not own any of the X-men evolution or X-men characters. The only characters I own are the ones I've come up with, such as Lilly and Ophelia. _

_Thank you to my new followers and I hope that I don't disappoint._

Chapter six: Weekend Celebration

It was Friday night and all the students were excited. It was rumored that the staff was going to put on a sort of dance for everyone Saturday night to let the students celebrate and let off a little steam. All Friday night, and even Saturday during the day the teachers, and some helpful students decorated a few different rooms. They used silver and gold banner, stars and streamers to decorate the rooms. Since the students don't have a whole lot of money to afford to buy big dresses or tuxes, the staff decided not to do a dress code, as long as everyone was clothed in something.

The dance was to be held at eight p.m. At six, everyone was in their rooms getting ready for the celebration. Some of the students went all out and got very glammed up, but most of the students decided the casual but nice look suited them a lot better. Xavier went through the house, smiling to himself because of the quiet anticipation he heard throughout the halls. It was peaceful, but a little strange to hear all of this silence. He knew it would be over soon though, as the party got closer and closer to happening.

It was finally eight, and all the staff and students excitedly made their way down to the decorated rooms. The students were so impressed with all the hard work that the staff and their helpers had done. It was truly amazing. Music started playing so that it could be heard in all of the rooms, without it being too loud in any one. The students danced, ate, and had a lot of fun.

Lilly, Jean, and Kitty all had fun dancing together, and acting silly. They tried to get Rogue to dance, and with much reluctance, managed to get her to dance to one song. After a few more songs, the other three girls sat next to Rogue, who had been joined by Ororo at the table just moments before. Ororo had brought some punch for the four girls and herself.

"This is like so much fun! You guys did an amazing job," Kitty exclaimed.

"Good," Jean chuckled. "I'm glad you like."

"Do you guys usually do this?" Lilly asked.

"This is actually the first time that we have thrown a party of this caliber for everyone, but I think it is well desereved, and well worth it," Ororo stated. Scott and Kurt walked up to the table as a slow song started to play.

"Excuse me ladies, but may I have this dance Jean?" Scott asked, holding his hand out to Jean. She rolled her eyes, grinning from ear to ear as she took his hand and was lead away to the dance floor.

"Um Kitty..." Kurt said, looking a bit nervous. "Do you vanna dance?"

"Like, I thought you'd never ask," Kitty said, taking Kurt's hand and pulling him to the dance floor. The three ladies left chuckled as they watched Kurt being lead away by Kitty.

"I'm gonna get more punch," Lilly said, getting up and heading over to the punch table. She was stopped by Remy, who stepped in her way.

"It be a slow song chere. Care t' dance wit' me?" Remy asked. Lilly blushed, nodding. Remy smiled and took Lilly to the dance floor and danced the slow dance with her. He put one hand on her waist as she put one on his shoulder, and the held the other hands together. She stepped on his feet a few times, but eventually got the hang of it. "You ever dance b'fore?"

"No, this is the first time I've ever been to a dance. I would have had my senior prom this year at the high school, but, well, guess I won't be now," Lilly answered.

"How old you be?"

"I'll be 18 in two months, but don't tell anyone. I want to keep it on the down low," Lilly responded.

"I hear ya. Don' wan' nobody makin' a fuss?"

"Exactly."

Another slow song played, and Remy wrapped both his arms around her waist as she put both arms around his neck, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Don' know what it is, but t'ere somet'in about you cherie, somet'in special."

"Thank you Remy, there's something special about you too, and I..." Lilly started, but stopped suddenly as her body started to feel like it was on fire. It started off a little slower this time, with a burning in her chest that had soon spread throughout her entire body. "Excuse me, I'm really sorry, but I forgot something." Lilly dashed out of the room and ran outside to get some cool air. Thankfully nobody else was out here, as the air had gotten chilly the past couple of days. The last of the winter winds trying to force their way through Spring, rather late, actually.

Even though the air was chilled, Lilly could not cool off. Her body burned hotter and hotter until she was kneeling on her knees drenched in sweat. Her hair and eyes turned the deep crimson red color they get whenever she uses her fire. That was when the fire burst forth from her, uncontrollable, like always, swarming around her, but staying relatively in place.

"Lilly?" Remy called out.

"Remy?" Lilly asked, shocked. She saw him kneeling right in front of her, but she didn't remember him being there just a second ago.

"It's okay. Calm down. Everyt'in' g'nna be a'righ'. Breat', look in m' eyes," Remy said calmly. Lilly focused on Remy, taking deep breaths. It seemed that if she focused on him she was able to get her fire under control, but every so often, when she thought about the fire, it would flare up again. It was several long minutes until she was able to gain complete control of her fire and hair, eyes, and body returned to normal. Her body shook as sobs racked her. Remy held her close until she was finished crying, both of them realizing just how chilly it was outside. The stood up to walk back towards the mansion and go inside when the heard the sounds of multiple helicopters. The helicopters hovered about the school grounds, men dropping down from ropes in front of them.


	8. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Disney characters or the Mean Girls script/movie._

_I hope you enjoy the latest installment. Now I know that in the movie they are actually in the mall during part of this scene, but in the script it's different, and I prefer to go by the script. _

Chapter 7

**Calculus Class**

*Ariel stares at Hercules. His eyes, his lips, his hands. Hercules looks over and smiles. He makes a face as if to say, "This quiz is hard." Ariel nods in agreement.*

**Ariel**: *V.O.* But even if I wasn't allowed to like Hercules, I could still look at him.

*The bell rings. The guy next to Ariel, Gaston, a cheeky looking guy, drops something as he passes her. As Ariel picks it up, Aladdin, a tan skinned, dark haired boy comes up to her.*

**Aladdin**: Hey, you're the homeschool girl right?

**Ariel**: Yeah.

**Aladdin**: I'm captain of the Magical Mathletes. We participate in math challenges against other high schools around the state. And we can get twice as much funding from the school if we have a girl. You should think about joining.

**Belle**: You'd be perfect for it.

**Ariel**: Yeah definitely.

**Aladdin**: Great. Let me give you my number.

*Aladdin pulls out a pre-printed buisiness card that reads "Aladdin- Math Enthusiast/Badass MC."*

**Aladdin**: Think it over. Cause we'd like to get jackets.

*Ariel hands the bag she found to Belle.*

**Ariel**: Ms. Belle, Gaston dropped his medicine. I have a question-

**Belle**: Hold on-

*Belle looks at the pills in the bag. She chases Gaston down.*

**Empty Stairwell- A few minutes later**

*Belle is having a private conversation with Gaston. Ariel is listening from the flight above.*

**Belle**: You cannot function at school on ecstasy.

*Gaston is licking the binding of his textbook.

**Gaston**: I didn't take it. I found it at a club.

**Belle**: Gaston, I used to work the night shift at a diner. I'm really good at telling when people are high. If you come to my class high again, I will know.

*Gaston reaches out to touch Belle.*

**Gaston**: Shh...don't be scared.

**Belle**: Gaston, ew. Stop touching my hair.

**Gaston**: Are you gonna turn me into the dean?

**Belle**: Gaston, I dont want you to get kicked out of school. I want you to graduate.

**Ariel**: *V.O.* Ms. Belle and Gaston made a deal that if he didn't come to school high anymore, she wouldn't tell the dean.

*Belle leaves the stairwell. Ariel watches unnoticed as Belle goes to throw the bag in the trash, then realizing someone will find it, she goes into her class, throws it in her desk drawer and locks it.

**Ariel**: *V.O.* But she did call Gaston's parents.

**The kitchen of Gaston's house.**

*Gaston's defensive mom on the other end of the phone.*

**Gaston's mom**: Excuse me. I think I'd know if my child was on drugs!

*Gaston is on the other side of the kitchen in a neon half-shirt, sucking on a baby bottle dancing wildly to music on is headphones.*

**Magical Kingdom H.S. Parking lot- Friday after school**

*Ariel and the Plastics (in jeans) walk up to Megara's light purple PT Carriage.*

**Ariel**: *V.O.* I guess the Plastics liked having me as a pet, cause by Friday I was invited to **Megara's house after school.**

Megara's PT Carriage on the streets of Magical Kingdom.

*The girls are driving home, singing to the radio.*

**Snow**: So how was your first week?

**Ariel**: Good. I'm joining the Mathletes.

**Megara**: No, no, no. You cannot do that. That is social suicide. Damn, you are so lucky you have us to guide you.

**Aurora**: Oh my god, there's Phoebus!

*We see Phoebus walking down the street with another girl.

**Aurora**: He's with Anastasia.

**Megara**: (outraged) Wait. Phoebus is not going out with Anastasia. No. He cannot blow you off like that. He's such a little skeez.

*Megara rolls up her window.*

**Megara**: Gimme your phone.

**Aurora**: Don't call him!

**Megara**: Give me a break!

*Megara dials information."

**Megara**: Tremaine on South Boulevard.

**Aurora**: Caller I.D.

*Pushes a button on the phone.*

**Megara**: Not when you connect from information. (Into phone in a mature voice.) Hi, may I speak to Anastasia Tremaine please?

**Anastasia's House/ Split screen, Megara's car**

**Anastaia's Mom**: She's not home yet. Who's calling?

**Megara**: This is Susan at Planned Parenthood. I have her test results, if you could have her give me a call. Today if she can. It's urgent. Thanks.

*Megara hangs up. The mother faints. Full screen restores. The girls laugh in horror. Ariel is wide-eyed.*

**Megara**: (laughing) She's not going out tonight.


	9. Chapter 8

_I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've taken a couple of things from Wolverine and the X-men this time around, as well as X-men evolution. I've been watching Wolverine and the X-men and got a few ideas from it. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from X-men Evolution, X-men, or Wolverine and the X-men. They only thing I do own are my own characters and the story. The story is getting a little darker starting from this chapter on. Just a little warning for you all._

Chapter 8:

Xavier sat by Cerebro, concentrating hard on locating either Remy or Lilly, or both. It felt like something was blocking his telepathy, but he couldn't quite figure out what. Every time he got close to either of them, he was pushed away. He was so focused on what he was doing that he didn't notice when someone ran into the room until he felt a very small hand on his. He looked down to see a frightened Ophelia looking up at him, tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Ophelia?" Xavier questioned the young child.

"There are scary men with guns coming. They hurt the others!"

Xavier quickly put his headpiece down and went to go to the hall, with Ophelia close behind him. Before they got to the door, two men with guns busted through. Xavier got into their minds telepathically and was able to convince them that Ophelia was not in the room before he was knocked unconcious.

Remy wakes up, feeling worn out and very weak. His mind is groggy and he tries to figure out where he was and how he got there. He can tell he is lying on something very firm, almost like a wooden board, but when he looks down, he sees that it is a bed. Remy can tell that he is in some sort of room that's a strange greenish-blue color, similar to the scrubs you would see a surgeon in a hospital wearing. He sat up and saw a see-through door charged with electricity, humming quietly.

Through his door, he saw another room. In that room, he saw an unconcious Lilly dressed in very little. There were white medical bandages covering her most private parts, her forehead, ankles and wrists, but that was it.

Remy's body was stiff, but he found that he could move a little. He tried to stretch and that's when he discovered three things. One, he had soemthing metallic around his neck. Two, he had a piece of cotton bandaged to his arm, and when he removed it, he saw a small hole that resembled a needle hole. Three, when he tried to use his powers, he found that he could not.

Remy watched as two men in lab coats walked into Lilly's cell. They talked in whispered tones and Remy could barely make out what they were saying. What he came to understand was that they were planning on running some experiments on her. They started setting her up by placing an IV in her arm and setting up a monitor to check on all of her vitals. After they were finished, they left the room.

Remy took out a deck of cards he had hidden away and started playing solitaire, trying to come up with an escape plan. He hadn't been with the X-men for very long, but he knew they would always try their hardest to rescue their own. Still, Remy didn't like relying on others, so he ran through every scenario he could in his mind.

It was three hours before anyone came back. This time it was several armed men, and they were carrying people. Remy instantly recognized them as Professor Xavier, Logan, Rogue, and Wanda. They were each put into seperate cells. Quickly after they were put into their cells, four doctors walked into the room and visited each cell. They left with the guards, carrying four vials of blood.

Four hours later, the two doctors came back, taking all the monitors and IV away from Lilly and leaving the room of cells. Remy remains ever watchful, waiting for any opportunity to escape. The only good thing he's seen so far, is that now Logan was there. He might not like the hot-headed man, but there was no denying his skills. After awhile, the lights had shut off in the hall, but not the cells, and the electric current running through the doors was still there. Remy just assumed it was night, and that this was lights out.


	10. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Mean Girls or the Disney princesses. I'm only mish-mashing two things._

_Hope you enjoy the latest installation._

Chapter 9

**Old Orchard Mall. Saturday Night.**

*John and Ariel walk up to the mall.*

**John**: Did you even have a mall in Africa?

**Ariel**: Sometimes a guy in a truck would come by selling guns and computer parts. Does that count?

*John laughs. The mall in all its American Splendor.*

**Ariel**: Wow.

**John**: I know. It's no Northbrook Court but it'll do.

*Ariel and John approach the mall's central fountain where tons of kids are hanging out. Groups of girls are flirting with groups of boys. Other boys are goofing around, threatening to throw each other in the fountain. Girls drinking giant Frappuccino's. Reapplying make-up.*

**Ariel**: *V.O.* Something about that mall made me feel like I was back in Africa, by the watering hole...

*Jungle sounds. All of a sudden, the boys start strutting around like peacocks. A couple girls drink out of the fountain like cats.*

**Ariel**: *V.O.* ...in the spring, when all the animals were in heat.

* A lanky, giraffe-like boy starts to "mate" with a tall lanky girl humping her from behind and she looks detached, chewing potato chips. Even her chewing looks like a giraffe. Ariel rubs her eyes, everything goes back to normal.*

**Bath and Body Works- A few minutes later.**

*Jasmine is behind the counter, working. Her hair and make-up choices do not look appropriate with her hunter green B&BW apron.*

**Ariel**: And they have this book, this "Burn book" where they write mean things about the girls in our grade.

**Jasmine**: What does it say about me?

**Ariel**: (lying) You're not in it.

**Jasmine**: Those bitches.

*John brings over some skincare product.*

**John**: Will this make my skin better?

**Jasmine**: No. Ariel, you've got to steal that book.

**Ariel**: No way!

**Jasmine**: We could publish it and then everyone would see what an ax-wound she really is.

**Ariel**: I don't steal.

*John approaches with a bottle of Rosemary-Mint foot spray.*

**John**: Rosemary- Mint Foot spray?

**Jasmine**: It makes your feet smell like a salad. There's two kinds of people Ariel. People who do evil stuff, and people who see evil stuff being done and don't do anything to stop it. If you can get that close to Megara, you have a responsibility to mess with her.

**Ariel**: Unh- unh. I'll observe, that's it.

**Jasmine**: Fine. Call me when you grow some balls.

**Ariel**: Fine, I will.

*John comes back again.*

**John**: Does this cellulite crème work?

**Jasmine**: No.

**John**: I'll take it anyway.

**Ariel**: Hey isn't that Belle?

*Belle is browsing on the other side of the store. She is wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She is with a handsome man.*

**John**: And she appears to have a lover.

**Jasmine**: God, I love seeing teachers outside of school. It's like seeing dogs walk on their hind legs.

*Belle sees them and comes over.*

**Belle**: Hi, do you have any massage oil that's edible?

**Jasmine**: Um, I could check...

**Belle**: Jasmine, I'm messing with you.

*They all laugh.*

**Belle**: This is my friend Beast.

*They say hi to her date.*

**Belle**: Ariel, I hope you join the mathletes. We start in October and I would love to have a girl in there. Just, you know, even so it would smell better.

**Ariel**: I think I'm going to do it.

**Belle**: Good. Okay, well. This has been sufficiently awkward. I'll see you guys Monday.

*Belle and her date exit.*

**John**: You can't join the Mathletes. It's social suicide.


End file.
